My Friend, My Brother, My Heart
by rebeccamiz
Summary: Roman has a bright future but will his best friend Jon stand in the way?
1. Closer then brothers

Closer than brothers

"Come on nerd cough it up"

I tell the guy i have pinned up agents the lockers. He goes into his pocket, pulls out $20 then hands it to me. I smile before shoving him away; he picks up his fallen books and runs away as i laugh.

"Sup man"

i turn to find my best friend, the school party bad boy Jon moxley aka mox. No party happened without Jon knowing coz of his good alcohol, drug and prostitute connections. People wonder why Jon never gets in trouble well it's simple really his prostitute mother is really good at sucking or fucking his way out of anything. There's only one class he continuously attends and that's auto shop mostly coz he likes the teacher Mr McGill.

"Nothing much how about you?"

"Just had a test, seriously I've never been so board in my life, a whole class of silence with nothing to do but sleep or draw"

"You could have done the test"

He chuckles

"Yea I'll do that when i quit drinking or smocking"

I smile

"That's never gonna happen"

"Exactly"

He brushes the long strands of dirty blond hair from his eyes "you coming over tonight?"

"I got training"

"Oh come on would you rather play football or get drunk with your best friend?"

He play punches my shoulder

"I'll drop by after training"

The second bell rang loudly threw the hallway

"Watcha got?"

"Maths, you?"

"Auto, i think i might chill there for the rest of the day"

"K man"

We bro hug and he pulls my long black hair free of its ponytail

"You look better with your hair down"

He smiles before turning and walking off down the hall

"Fuck you Jon"

I yell

"Love you to"

He yells back flipping me off. I tie my hair up with my spear hair tie and head to class. I never get told off for being late, being the school football star and jons best friend has its perks, like at lunch we get decent meals like pizza instead of the dog food that the rest of the kids get, we also get it for free. They don't call my parents when I get into trouble just Jons mum. Some people think I'm using Jon but I would never, ever use him. Jon and I have been friends since we wore 8, a week after me and my family arrived in the states I was out riding my bike when I came across a police officer yelling at a boy maybe a few months younger than me, I hear the end of the conversation

"...Jon just admit you wore selling dope"

"I..."

"Oh there you are"

I say walking over to them "is there a problem officer?"

"Do you know this boy?"

He asks me

"Of course we wore playing catch when Jon threw it too far and I went to go get it"

I pull out a ball I had found earlier

"Ok you got lucky this time moxley but next time I'm gonna get ya"

The cop walked away and once out of sight the boy turned to me

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know"

I offer my hand "I'm Roman"

"I'm Jon"

He placed his hand in mine "but people call me mox"

And with that our friendship began. Since then we've incapable, he was the one who talked me into trying out for the football team, growing my hair long and my tattoo. He's not just my best friend he's my brother. After class I head to the cafeteria and grab a large pizza. I arrive at auto shop to fine Jon fiddling with an engine at the back of the room

"Afternoon Roman"

Mr McGill says noticing my presents, I hand him a large slice of pizza "thanks"

I smile before walking over to Jon; I like Mr McGill and always gave him a bit of our lunch coz he's the one guy who will give back the same shit Jon dishes out. I could see Jon getting frustrated so I sit next to him and embrace him so his shoulder rest agents my chest, he lets his head fall to my shoulder, I look at Mr McGill who smiles before giving us the room.

"What's up Jon?"

I ask rubbing his other shoulder

"It won't work"

"What wont?"

"Everything"

I tilt his chin up so his eyes meet mine

"Take a deep breath"

He did as he was told "good let's try and figure this out together"

He smiles before showing me what he was doing. We quickly repair the damaged engine and i look at my watch "shit"

"What?"

"I'm late for training"

"Who cares?"

"My coach"

"Na come on I'll walk ya to training and say you wore helping me with something"

We exit the auto lab and head to the football fields "go get ready and I'll talk to coach ok"

I nod and head to the locker room to change. I exit the locker room to see Jon talking to my coach, coach pated him an the shoulder and smiled before heading out on the field "told ya I'd handle it"

"So I'm off the hook"

"Yea"

"Thanks man I appreciate it"

"You still coming by tonight?"

"Yea straight after training"

"Ok cool I'll just stay and watch then"

"You don't have to"

"I promise not to laugh"

"Fine you can stay"

"Sweet"

He smiles "dude you've got something in your hair"

I reach my hand up "I'll get it"

He pulled my hair tie from my hair and snapped it with a large grin on his stupid face

"Fuck you"

He pats my shoulder

"Love you to bro"

I watch as he walks up to the 3rd row of bleachers sits down and lights a cigarette. I turn my attention from Jon to my girlfriend Kate who's leading the cheerleaders in a cheer; I creep up behind her and lift her into the air.

"Ah"

She sequels "put me down"

I put her down and she turns to face me "hi"

"Hi"

I lean down and kiss her

"Get a room"

I hear Jon yell from the stands; without breaking the kiss I smile and flip him off.

"So what you got planed for us later?"

She asked breaking our kiss

"I'm gonna hang at Jons tonight"

"I wish you wouldn't hang out with him"

"He's not that bad, you would like him if you got to know him"

She lets out a long sigh

"Just be careful ok"

"Always"

I kiss her again before running out on the field. Throughout practice I got loud boos from Jon every time I did something and every time I look over at him he would smile and wave trying to look all cute and innocent. coach made me run some drills after training for being late so when I got to the locker room there was no one there, I have a quick shower, I walk out I find Jon sitting on the bench with a bottle of jack Daniels in his hand

"You sucked out there"

He said and handing me the bottle

"You don't even know how to play so how do you know I sucked?"

I take a big skull and hand it back

"Your right but I do know that was quite a hard hit you took out there"

I sit next to him and he swings one of his legs over the bench so he's facing me, he places his hand on the bump which had begun to form on the back of my head "dose it hurt?"

"Na, I've had worse"

"Yea I've hit you harder than that"

I smile at him "oh you through I forgot that night you through you could take me, yea I remember it real well I locked you in a cross face chicken wing and you begged me not to brake your arm"

He pats my leg "you know I would never hurt ya right"

"Yea I know"

I turn and swooping my leg over so I was facing him "I don't get you sometimes Jon"

He smiled as I lean over and brush his hair from his eyes "I'll make you a deal"

"Ok"

"I'll keep my hair down if you keep yours out of your eyes"

"Ok"

He spits on his hands and slicks his hair back, I burst out laughing

"You look like some evil villain"

"I am evil"

"Yea you are"

He smiles a very sadistic smile "ok I should get changed"

I stand and open my locker pulling out a pair of sweet pants and a black singlet; I pull the singlet over my head and drop the towel to the floor. I smile as I feel Jons gaze on my lower body. It wasn't the Jon had seen me unclothed but like the first time it has a strong effect on me, it sends a shiver up the length of my spine. I bend down to pull up my pants and my smile enlarges when I hear him hiss out a breath, I pull my pants up slowly making shore he couldn't see the effect his gaze has on me. I turn back to find him lighting a cigarette, he hands me the almost empty bottle and I finish it off. "Come on before they lock us in"

Jon rises from the bench and put his cigarette out on the floor

"It would suck to be stuck here all night, through with you can make being anywhere fun"

I smile as I pack my bag "yea the company's good but the lack of liquor and smocks here would drive me crazy."

We leave the locker room and take Jons pride and joy his green dodge charger to his place. I remember the day we found it. We wore out exploring one day in the woods when we wore 12 and we came across this beat up run down car, Jon turns to me "this is the coolest car I've ever seen"

"Yea to bad it's out here and not on the road"

He smiles at me

"Let's try and fix it"

"Do you think we could?"

"Yea let's go back and grab some tools"

We spent the next year fixing the car up with my dad's tools and once it was done we drive out of the woods to a nearby lake. We sat on the hood of the car for hours before Jon said "i think I'm gonna keep it"

"You do deserve it you did most of the work"

That had to be the 2nd happiest day of my life well after meeting Jon of course.


	2. Strengthen an unbreakable bond

Strengthen an unbreakable bond

"Where's your mum tonight?"

I ask when we arrive at Jons

"Don't know don't care, wont a beer?"

"Yea"

I sit on the couch and turn on the game, he hands me my beer before sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I still don't know what you see in that"

Jon said after the game, he reaches over and changed the channel to 2 guys beating the shit out of each other, the taller man misses with a punch and the smaller guy kicks him in the face "now that's entertainment.

Look over to see him smiling; I pick up my phone to see I had gotten a text from my team mate Eric

'Hay man party at mine, bring mox'

"Feel like going to a party?"

"Na I like where I am"

He winks then smiled, I smile back and reply

'Na were good'

I instantly get a reply

'Come on; tell mox he's missing out'

'Will do'

I throw my phone on the table; I look back at the TV to see the tall guy congratulate the smaller guy with a kiss on the cheek. I let an 'EW' escape my lips and turn to Jon "not a homophobe are you Rome?"

"Course not, it's just weird"

"Not really"

I'm shocked by the seriousness in Jon's voice as he said that

"Have you?"

He places his empty beer bottle on the floor and looks me right in the eyes

"I have"

"But you're the biggest player I know"

"Plez all those girls you saw me with they all headed for the hills once they knew what I had in store for them, guys they can take it."

"Like what type of stuff?"

"Rough stuff you know handcuffs, rope, gages, strangling, hair pulling, spanking other stuff along those lines"

"So do you have a type?"

"Anyone who's willing to submit"

"So just any one?"

"Yea. Have you ever kissed a guy?"

I look at him shocked

"Of course not I have a girlfriend"

"But you've through about it and don't try to deny it coz I know what my attention dose to you"

His gaze drops to my cock which had harden since we had started this conversion

"Yea I've through about it"

"Then why haven't you, wore you afraid of how I was gonna react?"

I shake my head

"I didn't want to reunion our friendship"

"It won't, hell it'll make it stronger, it'll strengthen the bond we share"

He closed the remaining distance between us so his face was a mere inch from mine "tell me you want it, tell me you want me"

"I want you"

He smiles, his lips lightly brush agents mine before he kisses me hard, I moan and my eyes flutter close. I can feel his hand on my thigh as the other tangles in my hair to deepen the kiss, I feel his tongue run the seam of my lips seeking entry, I open my mouth and smile as his groans the second my tongue touches his. After a few seconds his tongue reseeds and he removes his mouth from mine, I open my eyes to see him waiting for me to do something, I was about to pull him back in when my phone went off "hello"

"Hay you still at jons?"

Kate asks

"Yea, why?"

"Coz my parents won't you to come over to dinner so they can meet you"

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"Love you"

I hang up the phone instead of saying I love you back, I turn to Jon who is staring at the far wall

"Jon"

I say placing my hand on his shoulder

"Just go"

I wonted to comfort him so bad but I knew from his tone that he wanted to be alone so I left him. Kate's parents problem through I was some drug addict or something by the way I wasn't really there, no matter how hard I tried my thoughts went back to Jon, later at home in the shower I jacked off thinking of him. I sat down to watch TV when I got a text from Eric

'Come pick up Jon'

I guess he decided to go; I walk the short distance to Eric and pick up my extremely drunk best friend. As we wore walking back threw the ally's, Jons arm around my shoulders for support he broke the silence

"So how was dinner?"

"It was terrible I couldn't pay attention to anything"

"Why?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between us"

"And what was that?"

"Oh come on Jon don't play dumb"

I sigh "that kiss"

"The one that you liked"

"Yea that one listen Jon"

He stops walking and places his finger on my lips

"Shhhhhhh just kiss me"

I push him up agents the brick wall and kiss him as deeply and passionately as I could, Jon wraps his other arm around me pulling me closer so were touching from head to toe. With one hand on his neck I trail my other one down his body to grasp his ass; I moan as he pushes my shirt up and his fingers roam my chest. I hear him unzip my pants and I brake to kiss

"Jon"

"Shhhhhhh fuck me please"

I groan as I kiss him again this time shoving my tongue down his through, I unzip his jeans and they fall to his feet, he steps out of one leg and wraps it around my waist my hands return to his ass as I lift him on to me and he slowly sinks down till I'm buried deep in his ass. I bite on his shoulder at the tight worth almost strangling my cock, slowly Jon relaxes till the point where I can thrust in and out easily, I smile as he moans and his hands roam my back leaving a few scratch marks. "I'm gonna cum"

He whispers in my ear, I feel he release in-between us and bite his shoulder again as I release inside him from the constriction of his hole the second his orgasm hit. we stand there for a few minutes once his breathing had evened I look to find he had passed out with a smile on his face, I do up my pants and pull his back up before carrying him back to his place.


	3. After effects

After effects

When Jon comes to pick me up he's oddly quite

"Are you ok?"

I ask concerned "listen Jon about last night..."

"Don't worry about it"

"Come on Jon we need to talk about what happened"

"I'll tell you what happened I kissed you and you liked it, I had you moaning for more than later after you abandon me to have a boring night with that bitch you thought I can't get this guy out of my head and you fuck me in a dirty ally coz it's the one thing you've always wanted to do but never have"

I look at him shocked; he's never spoken to me like that before

"Jon I'm sorry about leaving you, I did like kissing you and that had to the greatest sex I've ever had in my life"

I place my hand on his thigh "I won't to strengthen our bond"

"You would let me fuck you?"

He places his hand on mine "you know I'd never hurt you right"

"Of course"

"If you want to stop just tell me and i will ok"

I exhale slowly

"Ok"

Jon turns the car around and drives to his apartment. Once we arrive he leads me to the bedroom and we sit on his bed "so what do you want to do?"

I ask nervously

"We don't have to do this; I don't want you regretting this in the morning"

"I want, I want this, and I want you"

"Say that again"

"I want you"

"I'll be gentle no rough stuff I promise"

"I trust you"

I pull my shirt over my head and stand to remove my pants and boxers "where do you want me?"

Jon took off his own shirt, spread his legs apart and guided me so I was standing in-between them with his hands on my hips. He kisses my belly button before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head agents my stomach.

"Lay on your back"

I do as I'm told and try to relax; Jon sits on my lap leaning down to kiss and touches my chest "can I touch you?"

I nod mentally pleading him to more than just touch. Jon moved so he was lying next to me on his side, he reaches down and wraps his fingers around my cock, I moan loudly and buck my hips up creating a nice friction "what do you want me to do?"

"Suck me Jon please"

I close my eyes not wanting to meet his gaze, I groan loudly as I feel jons warm lips close around the base having my entire length down his through "oh god Jon"

I moan as he bobs his head up and down, his tongue doing wonderful things to my shaft "I'm gonna cum"

I expected Jon to remove his skilful moth but he just took me as deep as he could and moaned, the vibration sending me over the edge, I was so deep inside him it felt like I was realising right into his stomach.

"What do you want now?"

He asked licking his lips

"Fuck me"

"You shore?"

"I've never been more shore of anything in my life"

"Grab the lube from the top draw"

I grab the lube and hand it to him, I watch as he coats his fingers before his eyes lock on mine and he slowly pushes a finger into my ass up to the knuckle, I wince at the slight pain before it turns to pleasure

"More"

I moan, he adds a second finger stretching me nicely "more"

I repeat pushing my ass to meet his thrusts, he adds a third and I cum again. As I come down from the high of my orgasm I realise that he had removed his pants and has his cock lined up with my entrance

"You shore you want this?"

"God yes"

"Ok remember to breath, I'll try my best not to hurt you"

He slowly pushes me, I moan and bite my bottom lip till it bleeds, and Jon leans down and licks the blood from my lip before kissing and fully entering me. I moan into his mouth and try my hardest to relax, he breaks the kiss and I take a deep breath "are you ok?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna start moving ok"

"Ok"

He kisses me again before nearly leaving my body just to slam back in; he repeats this again and again kissing me each time. I can feel him getting close and I open my eyes just in time to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Jons eyes closed, lips parted and his head thrown back in pure ecstasy as he releases inside me. I cum from the sight alone, he rolls off me and lie on his back. As soon as I hear his breathing even out I roll to my side so I can see him "thank you"

"My pleasure".

I woke up with my head on Jon's chest and raise my head to watch him sleep, after a few minutes I nudge him

"Come on wake up we've got school"

I get out of bed and change, I turn back to see Jon still crashed on the bed "come on lets go"

He flips me off "love you to"

He raises his head, opens his eyes and smiles

"That's my line"

"Yea and using it got you up"

I chuck him his cloths "let's go"

He reluctantly got up, dressed and he drove us to school. "I'll catch ya at lunch k"

I say closing my locker

"Hay I didn't get my morning hug"

Jon said pouting like a little kid; I smile as I pull him into my arms.

"See ya at lunch asshole"

"Love you to"

I released him and he walked off towards auto. Class seemed to go by quickly and I found myself speed walking to meet Jon at lunch, I walk to the auto lab and look in the window to see Jon fucking Mr McGill from behind, I gasp as Jon collapses on top of Mr McGill. They stay like that for a few seconds before Jon pulled out and did up his pants, Mr McGill pulled up his and pulled out a large role of cash, he handed it to Jon before leaving threw the other door in the back of the class, and I watched Jon place it in his pocket before I entered "sup man"

He said smiling "is there something wrong?"

"You're just as bad as your slut mother"

"Excuse me"

"I saw you Jon, I saw you fuck him then take his money don't deny it. Is that what you do Jons fuck guys for money do I owe you for the other night or was that a freebie?"

"Rome you don't understand"

"Then explain it to me Jon"

"He's dyeing"

"What"

"He's got liver cancer"

I could see tears start to form in his eyes "he told me one day after class he asked me to stay behind and he told me that they didn't know how long he had, they wouldn't give him a medical marijuana card coz he was arrested for passion when he was a kid, he told me that he's always liked me and asked me to get him some I said I would and he kissed me ok, I looked at him shocked and he told me that he's been wanting to do that since I first walked into his class and flipped him off, he told me how terrible his marriage is and how he's always wanted to have sex with a guy and I offered. After the first time I told him that if he ever need me to come find me"

I hug him as a tear falls down his cheek

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions"

Later that night i drive Jon home and he was nicely curled up in my arms when we got a call to go to the hospital. Jon ran from the car and I sprint to catch up to him, we asked for the room number and ran there, we enter the room to see Mr McGill lying on the bed with 3 people near him, Jon runs over a and collapses on his chest

"No you can't leave me you promised you wouldn't"

He cries out load

"Who are you boys?"

The younger women in the room asks me

"I'm Roman and that's Jon were friends of his from school"

"You're not gonna die on me god damnit"

Jon yells

"I want you two boys to leave now"

I turn my attention back to the woman

"We'll be gone soon"

I tell her she reluctantly sits back down

"Jon"

Mr McGill manages to let out

"Yea I'm here don't leave me please don't leave me"

"Jon I love you"

"I love you to"

Mr McGill smiles before closing his eyes for the last time, silence fell over the room, Jon stood up straight before hurling some equipment across the room "FUCK"

He screamed "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

I walk over and pull him into my arms holding him as he bursts into tears. this was the first time I've seen Jon cry and it made me cry, my tougher then nails best friend dose have feelings after all. The next day at school they have an assembly to honour his memory which Jon and I don't attend coz we went to his real funeral. Upon arrival I knew we wore unwelcome but Jon didn't care he wanted to say good bye. We went over to the open casket and Jon lent down to kiss him lightly "I love you"

he whispers before exiting the building, I find him leaning on his hood, hands in his pockets and his head down, I walk over and hug him

"He loved you so much"

I whisper in his ear "he would want you to be strong"

He nods and I realise him just enough so our faces are a line, I smile and he smiles back before I kiss him softly

"Excuse me boys I don't mean to interrupt"

I brake or kiss and turn to see a smaller man holding a clipboard "would either of you happen to be Jon moxley?"

"Yea that's me"

"Good, Mr McGill left you something in his will is you free at the moment?"

"Yea"

"Great follow me please"

"Can he come to?"

Jon asked pointing to me

"Of course"

we followed the man to a room at the back of the funeral house where Mr McGill's' wife and parents wore "now that were all here let's get to it, to my mum and dad I love you both very much and I leave all my childhood items which can be found in the garage, to my wife I leave my house and all contained in it and Jon, you wore like a son to me, I leave my life savings of 1.3 million dollars to you so you may one day have your dream of owning and running your own garage p.s take good care of roman he'll do anything for you and you two are perfect together"

I look at Jon shocked well the members of Mr McGill's family glare as they left the room the small man rose from his desk with a large briefcase "here you are I'm sorry for your loss"

He left the room. Later in bed an awkward silence hung between us

"Jon"

"Mmmm"

"I think I love you"

"Think or know?"

"I know I do"

"Say it"

"I love you Jon"

"I love you to Rome"

I snuggle my head into his chest and drape my arm over his midsection before falling asleep.


	4. True colours

True colours

I awoke to find myself alone "morning"

Jon said entering the room with a plat of bacon

"Morning"

He hands me the plate before calming my lips in a very soft kiss, I smile as he sits next to me and kisses my neck ''I didn't know you cook"

"Only for you baby boy"

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Guys have you fucked?"

Jon leans back agents the pillows

"Once or repeatedly?"

"Repeatedly"

"Mr McGill and this guy I'm involved with"

"Do I know him?"

"Na he's a rich pretty boy from some private place, he's got two loving parents who are still together and a lust for pain"

"What type of pain?"

"The type I like inflicting"

"What does he look like?"

"He's skinny, abit shorter and younger than us, brown long hair half dyed blond, large brown eyes that seem to have a child like innocence and thick black stubble. He's so bad that if I back hand him in the face he cums in his pants"

"What's his name?"

"Colby, I was actually thinking of inviting him over"

"Now"

"Yea he's been wanting to uh"

Jons gaze drops to my Harding dick "meet you since he saw that picture of us on my draws, he told me he loves big boys and your perfect and another good thing about Colby is he's a benefited bottom so he'll let you fuck him well after he gives you the greatest blow job of your life, you through I was good I pale in comparison to him"

"Ok"

Jons smiles sadistically

"I'll give him a call, you finish off breakfast coz trust me your gonna need lots of energy"

He picks up his phone and before he left he turns to me "stay here and don't get dressed he hates cloths says they get in the way"

I wait in silence until the front door opens and I hear Jon talking to someone most likely that Colby guy ''I got ya something pretty baby"

"What did you get me?"

"Go see"

I hear footsteps then the door open, I look up to see a kid exactly as Jon described, in a very short skirt and a back tank top

"Oh baby I love it"

"It's all for you"

Jon says wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck from behind

"All mine"

Colby pulls the tank over his head the same time that Jon unzips the skirt and it fell to the floor leaving him in only a black thong, even from a distance I can see the marks of previous encounters with him and Jon "I won't to play with my new toy"

"Have fun"

Colby snakes out of Jons grip and approaches the bed swing his hips seductively "just lay back and enjoy Rome Colby knows what he's doing"

"Yea big boy I'll take good care of you"

He climbs onto the bed like a cat and settles between my legs "I love a big boy"

Colby licks his lips before taking my whole dick in his mouth, wow Jon was right the kid new his stuff and had me coming in seconds "you taste so good"

He sat up and turned his back to me pubbing my dick threw his butt crack "Jon baby wonta join in?"

"Hell yea get him in ya first"

Colby rose himself up before impaling himself on my cock, I moan as he started to rise up then slam back down over and over again, I hear him moan and open my eyes to see Jon standing on the bed with his cock down Colby's through "yea get it all wet pretty baby"

He shoves Colby down so he rests on his elbows

"Full me baby I need you"

Jon growled before pushing his dick in a long side mine

"Oh fuck"

I moan as he trusts rubbing our dicks together in the tight close heat

"You like that don't ya you little bitch?"

Jon asks Colby

"Oh yea"

"Cum for us baby"

Colby lets out a final moan as he cums; his hole constricts pushing mine and Jon's dicks closer pushing us over the edge as we both empty ourselves inside him. After a few seconds Jon pulls out and Colby raises his ass so my dick falls out and they both collapse on either side of me

"I'm Colby by the way"

"I'm roman"

"It's real nice to finally meet you; Jon never shuts up about you"

"Fucking snitch"

Jon said between breaths "I need a drink"

"There's a bottle of jack Daniels in my bag"

"Thanks babe"

Jon pulled in a pair of jeans and left the room

"So you play football Hugh"

"Yea I'm the schools star player"

"Oh, so how did you end up with a guy like Jon?"

"I saved him from getting arrested when we wore 8 and we've been closer then conjoint twins since then"

"I know you two are talking about me"

Jon said returning the room with bottle in hand; he sits at the foot of the bed and finished what was left in the bottle before throwing it to the floor. Colby sits up, moves up behind him and begins to give him a shoulder massage; I join them at the end of the bed and pull on my pants

"Every think ok?"

I ask

"Yea all's perfect I've got my best friend and my pretty baby in the same room at the same time and both love the feeling of my cock in there ass"

"Fuck you"

I tell him smiling, he smiles back

"Love you to baby boy"

He pats my leg as Colby counties to massage his shoulders

"lookie what we've got here"

Jon growl as his mother enters the room "hay Rome how are you?"

"Fine"

"And who's this pretty boy?"

"What the fuck do you won't?"

Jon growls angrily, his mother smiles before she chucks a bag of pills on to the bed "I'll be back"

Jon tells us before closing the door behind him

"Are those?"

Colby asks nervously

"Yep"

"Watcha think there doing?"

"I know what they're doing"

He looks at me surprised as I make the dick sucking gesture

"But she's his mother"

"Yea but if she doesn't she gets a lot worst then you do"

"That's disgusting"

"I try not to think about it"

we sat in silence until we herd the front door close, Colby put on his skirt and we when out to the lounge, we find Jon smocking lazily smocking on the couch his jeans still unbuttoned from the previous events

"Jon I've got to go I've got an exam"

Colby said, Jon raised his empty glass, Colby instantly took it and filled it before returned it to Jons hand, he leans down to kiss Jon "love you"

"Love you to pretty baby; come back when you're done ok"

"Ok"

With that he finished getting dressed and left giving me a kiss on the cheek beforehand. I sat down next to Jon and watch him

"You know what would be fun"

He turns to me and smiles sadistically "we should invite that pretty girlfriend of yours over"

"I through you didn't like girls"

"I don't but I won't to watch you fuck her"

"Why?"

"Coz I won't to watch, is that so bad"

He gave me the 'you're gonna cave' look

"I'll give her a call"

I call and tell her that I'm stuck at Jons and ask her to come pick me up, she tells me would be ten minutes so i sit with Jon and wait.

"When she turns up I won't you to seduce her and take her to my room I'll be watching from the closet"

Jon disappears into his room the second the doorbell rings

"Hello beautiful"

I say opening the door, I pull her inside, her body agents my own and kiss her hard and deep before trailing kisses down her neck "I need you now"

"But what if Jon turns up?"

"He's out for the whole evening; it's just you and me"

I kiss her again before pulling her towards the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the belt and watch as she strips in front of me, I pull my boxes off and she startles my lap, I lay back and watch my length disappear inside of her. Being inside her felt weird she isn't nearly as tight as Jon and I find it hard to enjoy it, so I picture Jon riding me. I snap out of my fantasy when I hear her gasp , I open my eyes to see Jons knife tip poking out of her chest, Jon looks over her shoulder and flashes me a very animalistic look which makes me explode inside her dyeing body. Jon pulls her off me and throws her to the floor. "Jon"

"Shhhhhhh"

He points to her "she's still alive finish her"

"What?"

He hands me the knife

"Finish her, unite us forever and kill the bitch who threatens to take you from me, strengthen our bond"

I take the knife from him and sit next to her on the floor "you can save her but know that if you do you lose me, your best friend, your brother, your love"

I plunge the knife right threw her heart and watch as she breaths her last breath and her head falls to the side, I release the knife and stand. Jon appears next to me and places his hand on my shoulder "come on"

"So where just gonna leave her here?"

"Yea Colby will find her when he gets back, he'll get blamed coz he'd rather go to prison then have his parents find out what he's been up to and we carry on like normal"

"But the cops are gonna wont to talk to me"

"Just tell them that you spent the night with me at your place, they know Colby knows me and that I know you, if they ask me I'll tell them that he fall for you and wonted her out of the way so he could have you"

"Ok"

I let Jon crash on at my place and we figure out a solid alibi. The next morning we go to school like normal, I stick to my rotten of picking on kids for their money and attending practice. Oddly enough the cops never came calling. Later that night Jon and I watch on the news as they show Colby confess to the murder and saying nothing about our involvement, I turn off the TV and turn to Jon "did you really love him?"

"Rome you only get one real love in your life and for me I've known him since i was 8, he's my best friend, my brother and my heart"

"That's so corny"

"Doesn't make it any less of the truth"

I lean over and kiss him as passionately as I can

"I love you psyopathic, narsaistic, sadistic prick"

"I love you to pretty boy"

I smile agents his lips as I give him another kiss "mine"

"All yours."


	5. Growing up, moving on

Growing up, moving on

"No peaking"

Jon tells me as he walks me forward with his hand covering my eyes

"How can I your dumb hands in the way"

I sigh "how much farther?"

"Were here"

He removes his hand to reveal a rundown old garage

"Where are we?"

"This my friend"

He places his hand on my shoulder "is our new garage"

"You brought it"

"Yea and with McGill's money we can fix it up and run it together"

"You shore about this"

"Of course come on it'll be fun"

"Ok so what are we gonna call it?"

"McGill's"

I smile at his highly plausible dream. We spend the next couple of weeks fixing up the place and we turn it into a real nice garage with a large sign reading 'McGill's' and the garage filled with all new high Tec gear. School feels weird without Jon, he left to work full time at McGill's, business had boomed since we opened and Jon never pressured me in to quitting school.

"Roman come in"

My coach said as I walked in to his office

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes Roman sit"

I take a set in the chair in front of his desk "I hear you and Jon brought a garage, how's things going?"

"Really good, Jon knows what he's doing and he does it really well"

"Good"

He leans back in his chair "I sent a tape of you playing to ucla and they offered you a full scholarship"

"Really?"

"There's just one condition"

He sighs "you need at least a 95% on your final maths exam".

95% how can I get that? I ask myself as I enter McGill's with a stack of maths books in hand

"Hay pretty boy"

Jon calls from under some ones car "how was school?"

"Well"

I place the books on the counter "I got good news and bad news"

"Ok give me the bad news"

"I need to get at least 95% on my final maths exam"

"Ok"

He rolled out from under the car and stood cleaning his hands with a rag "and the good news"

"If i get 95% on my final exam I will get a full scholarship to ucla"

He pulls me into a tight hug

"I'm so proud of you, wait"

He releases me "that's like 3 hours away"

"Yea but come on Jon playing for their school will get me closer to my dream of playing at the super bowl"

"Ok bud you better get studying then"

He leaves me to finish off the car and i set myself up at the counter so I can study well I work.

"Hay beautiful"

Jon says wrapping his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck "you look like you could use a brake, let's go to the bedroom"

"Jon I got to study, I can't do this right now"

"You're gonna drive yourself mad"

He kisses my neck again "come to bed"

"Jon"

"Fine"

He removes his arms angrily "I'll go to bed alone"

I really won't to go with Jon but I wont to pass more. I study for 4 more hours before heading to bed, I set 5 alarms, I climb into bed and roll over to see Jon cradled into a ball facing away from me, I move close to him and kiss his shoulder well wrapping my arm around him

"I'm sorry I just really needed to study, I do love you"

"I love you to"

He mumbles without waking, I smile before falling asleep. I awake to my the sound of my 5 alarms and sneak out of bed without waking Jon I leave a note reading 'morning, went to my exam wish me luck love you'. After 3 growling hours I final drop my pencil and hand in my paper, coach pulled some strings so unlike the other students who took the test I find out my results the same day as the test. At the end of the day I enter and sit in front of my coach who's looking at my paper

"Well Rome"

He places the test on the desk "it looks like you've got an interdictory tour of ucla tomorrow morning"

I stair at him shocked as I pick up my test, it had 97% in big red weighting at the top of it, I smile as big as I could, coach rises from his chair and I stand to hug him "I knew you could do it kid"

"Thank you so much for helping me to this point"

"Thank you for all those victory's you got us"

I laugh before running to tell Jon.

"Jon, Jon, Jon"

I yell running into the garage, I find him bending over an engine fixing it. I come you behind him and wrap my arms around him, he's still mad about the other night, and I whisper "you are my friend, my brother and my heart"

Jon sighs and turns pulling me into his arms

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I got 97%"

"That's awesome baby boy I'm so proud of you"

He releases me just enough to look me in the eye "let's go celebrate"

"I was thinking the same thing"

Jon lets me take him and just like the first time it's the best sex I've ever had.

"Baby boy wake up"

I moan into Jons chest "come on you've got that big meeting thing"

"Oh yea, I love you"

"I love you to good luck"

I get up, change and drive the 3 hours to the campus. On arrival I meet the dean who shows me around campus and informs me that the school will pay for living, supplies and classes. Threw out the tour I devise how to tell Jon that I'm moving down there to save travel. By the time I get home I still hadn't through of anything "hay Rome that you?"

Jon calls from the back yard

"Yea"

"Come out here"

I open the backdoor to find Jon standing next to a dark blue Chevy

"What's this?"

"Your car I brought it and fixed it up so you would have something to drive to school in"

"Yea Jon about that"

"You don't like the car?"

"No Jon I love the car"

I sigh "I think it would be better if I move down there so I'm not driving back and forth"

"What?"

"Jon…,"

"No you're not leaving me ok, you're not leaving"

"Jon this is my one and only chance to chase my dream I can't let it slip just because you have abandonment issues"

"Oh so I have issues now"

"Jon..."

"No just take the stupid car and leave"

He pushes past me and slams the door behind him.

4 years later

I graduate university with top honours and offers pilling in to join some of the greatest teams in the US, not wanting to go home I move in with my sister and her 2 kids. But eventually I had to go back and see my folks

"Uncle Rome"

My nephew says "I need to pee"

I look around the very familiar area we had walked to

"Ok there should be a garage up here"

We walk a little farther until we come to McGill's still open, I lift my niece off my shoulders and enter, there's no one inside so I ring the bell

"Coming"

Jon yells from the back, he exits the storage room in a pair of jeans and a dirty singlet, he didn't change his hair he just looked a little bigger "Roman"

"Hello Jon"

We star at each other until I feel my nephew tug and my pant leg "it's just around the corner"

I watch him run down across the store

"So how've ya been?"

Jon asks and I turn back to him

"Good I gradated and got some pretty nice offers for professional teams"

"I never doubted you"

"So how've you been?"

"Good, business is great"

"That's good"

My nephew renters the room "kids this is Uncle Jon a very good friend of mine"

"Hi Uncle Jon"

They say in unison

"How about you each grab a little something for you self my treat"

They run to try to find something

"Thanks Jon"

He shrugged and smiles, oh how I've missed that smile

"Don't mention it"

"See ya"

"Bye"

We leave. I felt really bad about not staying longer to talk so I go back after I drop the kids off with their mum, by the time I get there all the lights are out and I let myself in with the key I still have

"Were closed"

Jon calls from the other room

"I was hoping you would make an exception for me"

He walks out and leans on the door frame, arms folded

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife or girlfriend and your kids?"

"They wornt my kids and I haven't been with anyone since you I don't want anyone else"

I approach him and unfold his arms, holding his hands in mine "I love you Jon I always have and I always will you're my friend, my brother and my heart"

"Your right that dose sound corny"

"Doesn't make it any less of the truth"

"I love you, you sporty, emotional, giant ass"

"And I love you, you psyopathic, narsaistic, cynical prick"

"Forever yours"

"Mine"

We hug tightly and decide to never leave each other's arms again "if you leave me again I'll hunt you down and kill you before killing myself"'

"I know you will that's why I love you"


End file.
